


Nightmare

by LauraAsatryan



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i want a happy ending for my children, it was just a dream AU, random stuff i thought of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's sanity was slowly disappearing the last bit was gone when Sam's lifeless body with hew lower abdomen impaled, is thrown in front of him... but then... he is in his room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

Josh's poor little sister was turned into one of those monsters, but at least... she recognized him... and now he was alone with a body of some guy who's head and face were ripped off. The hallucinations were not stopping with each time getting more and more effed up. He heard a loud shriek from the other end of the cave which was quickly coming closer and after 2 minutes the "ex-Hannah" creature was in that little room as she carried a body which she dropped in front of him. Suddenly he screamed at the top of his voice as he recognized who it was... It was Sam... his Sammy... how could he let this happen...  
"oh... Sam..." he whispered and suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open...

 

Josh opened his eyes and he was suddenly in the lodge in one of the rooms... he often slept here  
"What..?" he was very confused, he picked up his phone to look at what time it was but then he stared at the date... 02.02.2014... but how could that be possible..? He stood up and he had a very bad headache. He opened his door to be instantly sent slightly back because Matt and Mike were throwing some kind of ball around the second floor, laughing.  
"Careful, Josh" Mike said before continuing.  
He was walking towards the bathroom to wash his face to find giggling Em and Jess in the front of the sink they were applying some kind of mask on Jess's face and they saw his reflection in the mirror and looked at him puzzled, it continued for 10 second and Emily broke the silence.  
"Josh could you please?.." and closed the door on Josh's face. He was even more confused now... suddenly from the other bathroom Chris came out with a toothbrush in his mouth and a tired look. Josh could have swore he saw Chris's decapitated head in the room where the wendigo took him and he finally spoke  
"C-Chris, dude you are alive!" he exclaimed happily  
"Yea, after so much alcohol its really surprising..." with these words he went back to the bathroom to spit the toothpaste 

Josh went downstairs and saw Ashley talking to Sam... sweet beautiful Sam who was alive as well... about some book he guessed  
"Sam..." he muttered  
"Sup' mr. "i can take a lot more alcohol than you" she laughed, Ashley laughed at Sam's response as well. And suddenly the kitchen door opened to reveal Hannah and Beth arguing.  
"OH JOSH! you are good at this! Who do you think would win in a fight Freddie Krueger or Jason from Friday the 13th? TOTALLY Freddie right?" Beth asked with her hands crossed in front of her chest. He heard the question but didn't bother to answer as he suddenly fell unconscious.

 

end of the first chapter


	2. Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is awaken... again to be given explanations for what happened to him

After regaining consciousness Josh found himself on the sofa of the first floor his friends surrounded him with worried faces.  
"Josh..? can you hear me..?"  
He couldn't help but smile after seeing and hearing Sam... his beautiful birdy  
"Sammy..."  
"I am here Josh..."  
He was finally feeling better and asked  
"W-what happened?"  
"You fell unconscious, bro for no apparent reason" Chris responded."  
"I... just... had this HORRIBLE nightmare"  
"Of course you would have them!" Beth started yelling. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING YOUR MEDS" She showed him the almost full bottle of his meds.  
"They. Don't. HELP!" he yelled back,,, although he was so weak it seemed more like whispering  
"Beth stop! What nightmare did you see?" Sam asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Sam cared about him more than his own sister, he thought  
"It was about this day... This asshole!" he pointed at Mike  
"Me? What did I do!?"  
"He planned a prank to be pulled on Hannah which resulting in their deaths!"  
"ME!? I would never do that!"   
"YES HE WOULDN'T" Hannah started protecting Mike again.  
"A year later I was so ful with anger that decided to pull a prank on you guys so I invited you back... don't want to recall what pranks I was pulling..."  
"It's okay you don't have to!" Sam said  
"How was she so perfect?" Josh thought   
"Okay...all I can tell is that Chris finally told Ashley about his feelings" he laughed and Chris became red with embarrassment and anger "then this guy with a scar on his eye and a missing tooth..."  
"Are you describing the forest keeper Jack?" Beth asked.  
"...Maybe... I don't know"  
"Okay what happened next?" Matt asked curiously  
"Then he told us about... I cant remember their names... they were tall skinny and cannibals!"  
"...Wendigos?.." Ashley asked and everyone looked at her. She grabbed her book/  
"I got this book for my birthday last week... it's about mythical creatures... since nobody was listening to me and my book I started telling the drunk you about wendigos. Here "Humans who resorted to cannibalism"... I genuinely thought you weren't listening... I guess I was wrong" She laughed awkwardly   
"Welp... these creature killed Chris, Ashley, Matt and... Sam... and Hannah turned into one of them.  
"I am gonna throw up" Mike said  
"What about me?" Josh continued "My dream was very graphic... and certainly wasn't PG with all that gore... you haven't seen that..."  
"Okay lets get away from that topic, why weren't you taking you meds?" Beth said angrily   
"Once again... They don't help NO EFFECT WHATSOEVER!"  
"Can I see his medical card?" Em asked and Beth brought it and gave it to Emily. She looked through it very quickly and started.  
" I understood everything... he is given the wrong meds!"  
"How?" Hannah asked  
"Well..." Em was getting ready for a long speech "I read through his symptoms... Paranoia, Speech disorder, halucinations, delusions... These are the symptoms of schizophrenia, which... according to neurotransmitters such as dopamine, serotonin, neuropenephrin... is linked to an increase of dopamine... and these meds cure depression which is linked to a decrease of serotonin SO... after so much science mumbo-jumbo what I am saying is that they are ACTUALLY giving him the wrong meds... we were learning about neurotransmitters before the holidays" Mike, Matt and Jess started applauding Em and she was bowing and then she sat down and Mike put his arm on her shoulder   
"That's my girlfriend!" he said and Matt sighed with annoyance   
"Soooo... all this time,,, for 9 years... I am treated the wrong way?.." Josh asked  
"Seems so" Emily answered

end of chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> please no rude comics its my first fanfic about Until Dawn... sorry the first part is so short the next one will probably be longer


End file.
